A Little Snapshot
by malsiebabe
Summary: Cute little fic about Fox and Teresa's first date...


Hey y'all! This is just a short little fun fic I wrote…of course it's a THEROX fic because they are the best! Hope you enjoy! FEEDBACK AS USUAL PLEASE! =-)

Ch.1

Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald was one happy girl.

After months of heartache and struggle, her life was finally falling into place.

She had gotten her son back permanently.

Her mother was no longer ill and at home recovering.

Her brothers had made a truce, and had stopped threatening to kill each other.

And Fox had finallyasked her out on a date.

"A real date," She said twirling in front of the mirror. She adjusted the red dress she had just tried on.

"I can't believe I get to actually go out with Fox!"

She ran to her telephone and called Whitney.

"Hello?"

"Whit, I'm freaking out!"

"Teresa? Good lord honey, the date doesn't even start for another 4 hours!"

"I know I know…but I'm just so excited…will you come over and help me get ready? I want to look my best for Fox."

Whitney laughed.

"I'll be over in a few."

"Thanks Whit! I owe you one! Bye!"

She hung up the phone, her hands shaking.

"Why am I so nervous?" She asked herself. "It's just Fox…your old pal Fox…"

She looked at her reflection.

"Face it Teresa…you've got it bad."

Fox Crane was freaking out.

"Ethan! Where the hell is my hair gel?"

Ethan came in the bathroom laughing, twirling the bottle in his hands.

"Jesus Fox, I've never seen you so nervous!"

"What are you talking about? I'm not nervous…"

Ethan smiled.

"Yea right."

Fox glared at him.

"I mean seriously…why would I be nervous? I've known Teresa for almost a year now…she's my best friend."

"Hmmm I don't know…"Ethan said. "Maybe because you're going out on a date with a girl you've been in love with since the first moment you laid eyes on her…maybe because you've waited a year t confess your true feelings to her and you plan on doing it tonight…"

"We'll thanks a lot Ethan, now I'm petrified!"

Ethan patted him on the back.

"You should be kid…that's what love does to you."

The hours passed. Before Teresa knew it, it was 8:00…Fox would be there ant minute.

"Whit, how do I look?"

Her friend smiled.

"Let's just say that if Fox doesn't go nuts when he sees you, he must be insane."

Teresa squealed.

"Good!  I was hoping you would say that."

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Oh my GOD! IT'S HIM!" Teresa screamed.

She froze.

"Well honey, go answer the door!" Whitney said.

"I-I…I cant!" She ran and slammed the bathroom door shut, locking it.

"Teresa!" Whitney ran to the door. "Teresa, get out here."

"No! Tell Fox I'm sick or something…I'm too nervous to see him."

"Teresa go downstairs and answer that door!"

Silence.

Whitney threw up her hands in frustration.

"Fine!" I'll go talk to him."

The doorbell rang again. Whitney ran down the stairs. When she got there, she caught her breath, and then opened it.

"Hey Whitney…is Teresa here?"

Whitney smiled looking at Fox. He looked so cute and nervous. He was dressed in his best suit, holding a bouquet of white roses. He couldn't stand still and he kept running his fingers nervously through his hair.

"Um, actually she's locked herself in her bathroom."

Fox looked at her.

"Are you serious?"

Whitney laughed.

" 'Fraid so…she's a little nervous about tonight."

Fox smiled.

"Really?"

Whitney nodded.

"Go on up and talk to her…tell her I had to leave alright?"

Whitney grabbed her coat and walked out the door past Fox…she patted him on the shoulder.

"Good luck buddy."

Fox watched her walk away smiling. He slowly walked into the house. He set the flowers down on the table and quietly crept up the stairs.

He reached her room. He saw her bathroom door shut, the light shining out from the bottom.

He walked over to the door and gently tapped it.

"Resa?"

He heard her sniffling.

"Resa, why are you crying?"

She coughed.

"I don't know," she said, hiccupping through the tears. "I don't know why I'm acting like this."

Fox tried to open the door. It was locked.

"Resa, unlock the door."

"No! I don't want you to see me like this."

He sighed and slowly sat down, his back against the door.

"Are you nervous about our date? Don't worry, I am too."

She was silent for a minute.

"You are?"

"Yea," he said embarrassed. "It's the strangest thing…I don't know why I've been so scared all day…"

He smiled.

"Actually that's a lie…I know exactly why I have been…"

"Why?" She asked softly through the door.

He hesitated.

"You can tell me Fox."

He took in a deep breath.

"I've been waiting for this moment for the past year," he finally said, exhaling. …It's so weird, I've dreamed for someone like you all my life, and now you're here and this moment is real…I never thought I would be this lucky. I never thought I could feel this way…"

He sighed, closing his eyes. He leaned his head against the door.

"I love you Teresa." He whispered softly to himself.

The door flew open, Fox falling backwards on the cold tile floor.

He looked up, his breath caught in the back of his throat.

Teresa was staring down at him, her long brown hair flowing down her back, surrounding her face. Her big dark eyes were shining with fresh tears.

"My god…" Fox whispered. "You are so beautiful."

She laughed.

"Oh Fox," She leaned down beside him. "I love you too!"

She leaned in a kissed him, gently grabbing his face, pulling him close to her."

He kissed back, slowly running his fingers up and down her small back.

After a few minutes, they pulled away for air.

"Well I don't know about you," Fox began, "but this is the best first date I've ever been on!"

She playfully punched him.

"And hopefully you're last one."

He smiled.

"I have a feeling that every date with you is going to be as good as the first Teresa…"

He stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"So, what do you say we actually go out on this date we speak of?"

She laughed as he stood up, helping her to her feet."

He grabbed her hand and began walking out. She stopped him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She said. "I just want to remember this moment forever. Wait here."

She ran into her room and came back with a camera.

"Say cheese!" she said laughing as she pushed him back down and snuggled up next to him on the bathroom floor.

"Just a little snapshot of our first date," she said.

"Just a little snapshot of the day my world began," Fox said.

She softly kissed him as she threw the camera down. It was a good thing that she had taken that picture…it would come in use again…

6 months later….

As the cover of their wedding album.

THE END!


End file.
